1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and relates more particularly to a kit for installation in the system whereby air flow through a part of the system may be controlled for providing cool outside or ambient atmospheric air for conditioning the space serviced by the air conditioning system in lieu of running the refrigerator unit to recool the warn air within the building space being air conditioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as far as we are aware, there is no kit or apparatus that can be attached to the outside of an existing air conditioning systems for controlling the introduction of cool outside or ambient atmospheric air into the system when said outside air is cool enough to provide the desired temperature within the area being serviced by the air conditioning system. Units generally on the market are generally an integral part of the air conditioning unit or system itself and to install one of these on an existing air conditioning system requires a major change in the air conditioning unit or the duct work.